


The Butterfly Waltz

by Lazyanakin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff so much fluff, Idiots in Love, Star Wars References, space wizards in scotland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazyanakin/pseuds/Lazyanakin
Summary: The Hogwarts headmistress snaps at how the animosity between professors Ben Solo and Rey Johnson is a bad example for the students. As punishment, they must help organize the incoming ball and teach all the dancing classes.Inspired by thisprompt
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please be nice to me!  
> Also, I'm not a native English speaker, my grammar isn't perfect. 
> 
> Special thanks to [ Ani](https://twitter.com/braime_driver) for beta reading this! :)

All she could do while waiting for Holdo’s verdict was fidget with her vest and try to ignore the broody mountain beside her, task that was proving to be difficult due to his constant glares on her direction. Rey didn’t know the fate their headmistress would give them; she was aware of how reckless their actions were, and she was ready to face the consequences. She could not, still, hide her smirk whenever professor solo looked at her with one deserved purple stained eye.

  
 _“Thank you two for waiting, professors_ ” said Amilyn while sitting on her tall wooden chair at the other side of the table “ _I spoke to Madam D’Acy and some of the students regarding what happened but I would like to hear your sides of the story as well. Miss Johnson, could you start?_ ”

  
“ _Yes, ma’am. As you are probably aware, the students of fifth year have just started learning some combat spells that are indispensable for their OWL’s, yet I judged it would be irresponsible to start practical exercises without a proper duel demonstration_ ” Professor Solo had the audacity to let a light laugh during her speech, even though she was trying to clear both of their skins – _infuriating man_ , she thought and added between gritted teeth “ _Professor Solo had the kindness of accepting my invitation and I’m afraid we got carried away during the lecture…_ ”

  
 _“I wouldn’t exactly say ‘we’ since there’s only one injured person in this room”_ Didn’t anyone teach him not to interrupt others?

  
 _“That’s because I was faster with the protection charms, old man”_ she replied with more satisfaction than she cared to admit.

  
_“Oh, please, don’t bring that on me, you were the teacher in charge and you…”_

  
_“Okay boomer”_ She said under her breath so only Solo could hear, which caused him to narrow his eyes with anger.

  
 _“Please children”_ interrupted Holdo with a piercing stare. Rey had forgotten she was there for a moment, trapped in her and Solo’s little world. _“What took place during the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was incredibly irresponsible… However, apparently the students were mesmerized by your ‘demonstration duel’ and seemed quite excited about the upcoming classes.”_ Rey released the breath that she had been holding for the last five minutes and with a side glance she saw that even Solo seemed more relaxed _“Nevertheless, I cannot let this animosity get in the middle of the school environment, that said, you two will work together organizing some events to rise the moral and encourage the friendly spirit in the community”_ She finished with a soft smile.

  
Rey was still processing what Holdo had just said when professor Solo raised his voice _“By ‘events’, what exactly do you have in mind, headmistress?”_ and Rey thought she saw a glimpse of a joke in Amlyn’s eyes when she answered

  
_“Well, we do have an incoming ball, don’t we?”_

* * *

_“That’s ridiculous”_ Solo started to complain before the gargoyle that led to Holdo’s office stopped moving _“I have more important things to take care other than preparing the students for a silly party”_

  
 _“Can’t you be silent for one second? Be happy she didn’t fire us both”_ Rey hissed.

  
Solo, for her irritation, seemed disappointed, bored even _“She couldn’t have fired us in the middle of the school year, teaching isn’t exactly a disputed career and she would never dismiss two of her most competent scholars”_

  
Did he just call her competent?

  
 _“Anyway, it could have been worse”_ She tiredly replied while unfolding the small list of tasks that were ahead of them _“For now, we have to help design the decorations and the invitations, choose and contact the band that will be playing and – sigh – teach the students the waltz”_ as she raised her head to face the man in front of her.

  
_“Well then, I believe we must meet during the week to plan all these shenanigans. I shall send you my schedule so you can arrange a suitable hour for our meeting. I believe the less time we spend together the better”_

  
Something in his solemn and distant way triggered her. She did not give the idea of the “friendly activities” and was certain that Holdo’s experiment wouldn’t change her vision of professor Solo. But she had secretly hoped that they could keep a polite environment to help carry the burden; instead, his slightly rude tone confirmed her fears that the next weeks would be a test of her self-control skills.

  
 _“Fine”_ she coldly replied, already walking away from him.

  
_“Where are you going?”_

_“The less time we spend together the better”_ she shouted.

  
 _Solo better watch it. He might get to the end of this with a little more than a bruised eye._ She smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set nowadays so I might drop some references of muggle culture.  
> This chapter might have more mistakes because AO3 is mocking me again. 
> 
> I forgot to thank [ëlle](https://twitter.com/qdamdriver) for teaching me how to put a hyperlink! She saved my life!
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lazyanakin) if you'd like to talk or just see my random posts. (be nice)  
> Just a reminder that this is my first fic and I'm not a native English speaker.

The next morning, Rey was still having breakfast at the Gryffindor's Head Office when a large Barred Owl emerged gracefully from her window, making her spill her cup of tea.

 _“Merlin’s beard! You scared me_ ” She huffed in irritation as she quickly moved her wand to clean her robes.

Artoo was older than Rey’s little Northern Saw-whet, and even though she would not admit to its master, he was a beautiful specimen, with mostly white feathers and brown and gray stripes that looked almost blue in the light of dawn. The owl then innocently stared and offered its leg, and Rey could swear it was mocking her.

 _“People do say the pet is always a mirror of the master”_ rolling her eyes and detaching the envelope from its messenger.

As she opened the letter, Artoo friendly pecked her finger and flew to the window, returning to professor Solo’s room.

She was always taken aback when she saw her colleague’s perfect calligraphy, another annoying thing about him. For a rudely large man, his handwriting was extremely delicate:

> _Professor Johnson,_
> 
> _Here follows my timetable of the week. Please organize yourself and choose a time suitable for both of us. I expect your answer by the end of the weekend._
> 
> _Sincerely, B. Organa-Solo._
> 
> * * *

_“I’m telling you, Rose! He’s unbearable!”_

Rose just rolled her dark eyes and kept sipping her cup of hot chocolate. Rey had been complaining about Professor Solo’s manners for fifteen minutes now and her companion was getting tired, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

_“Maybe you could talk to him, in person. You can’t know if he was trying to be rude over a letter.”_

_“Rose, I love your Hufflepuff heart, but he is always rude. And he told me himself he wished to make our meetings are short and scarce as possible”_

_“As you wish”_ she giggled.

The staffroom was rather empty as it was a Saturday afternoon, after all, and besides the two of them, only Professors Kuiil and Kanata were there, lowly chatting by the fireplace. Normally Rey and Rose would rather spend their free time in the gardens or in the glasshouses, since Rose was the Herbology teacher, but it was getting colder outside and the castle was as cozy as ever. So, they stayed comfortably quiet, finishing their drinks, enjoying the rare time of peace they had without grading essays or preparing classes.

 _At least Solo can’t ruin my weekend completely._ She thought.

However, they were interrupted by the three figures covered in snow who burst into the room

 _“Professor Johnson! I was looking for you!”_ greeted an excited Poe Dameron.

 _“Too soon.”_ She grumbled.

_“I believe we all have to thank you and Solo for our surprise breaks! Are you two so altruistic or just dumb?”_

Rey could feel her cheeks blushing with irritation as her colleagues made themselves comfortable. Poe and Finn were both laughing at her annoyed face and even Hux carried a sarcastic smirk.

_“Shut up Dameron”_

_“I can’t believe I agree with the flyboy, but it’s not every day that two idiots actually volunteer themselves to do the extra work.”_

_“We didn’t volunteer. Not that it is any of your business, Hux.”_ She snorted.

 _“Oh yes, everyone knows about your little incident yesterday”_ Finn couldn’t stop laughing and Rey didn’t know if she should smack him or ask how they already knew about what happened. Thankfully, he must have noticed her confusion. _“We came back from Hogsmeade with an army of loud teenagers who enjoy gossip way too much. Apparently the fifth years and up love you even more for beating Solo’s ass while the younger ‘ship’ you two or whatever that means”_

 _“Are you sure the teenagers aren’t you three?”_ Rose suddenly interrupted the mockery.

Rey sighed _“At least it’s good to know what your students say behind your back”_

 _“And I thought that Dameron’s and Storm’s classes were chaotic.”_ Hux chuckled

The two men started to protest and soon were overwhelmed by the women’s laughter. Poe’s Flying and Finn’s Charms classes were indeed known for the mess and the headaches that they gave the poor house elves.

Rey was wiping her tears from her cheeks and trying to control herself when she realized professor Kuiil was standing next to the group and coughing to get their attention.

“ _If I may interrupt; never underestimate a student’s observational skills.”_ Krill winked _“I have spoken”_ and left Rey with puzzled look as he exited the room with a smile on his face.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter. I had a problem with AO3 (again)  
> >:((((
> 
> Yes, there is an actual waltz called [The Butterfly Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7oUlw-lIg4)
> 
> Apparently JK Rowling never mentioned where the teachers sleep. So I'll just assume the heads of the houses have sort of an apartment in their offices and the other teachers have rooms in other places.
> 
> [Hogwarts Castle](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_Castle)  
> [Hogwarts subjects](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_subjects)  
> [Some owl species](https://www.audubonva.org/aah-sanctuary-species-owls)
> 
> [Kuiil](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kuiil)  
> [Larma D'Acy](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Larma_D'Acy) was mentioned in chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth was: they had nothing planned yet, and she would only meet professor Solo in the following evening.
> 
> “Godric, help me” she sighed. Her stomach was weirdly growling in anticipation for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whassup cheesebags ;)
> 
> I’m sorry for the lack of an update schedule I’m just writing it as it goes and when my brain stops being lazy. Yes I intend to finish this fic and I do have a plot outline.  
> Please be patient I have no idea of what I’m doing and I’m not a native English speaker.  
> Special thanks to [Ren](https://mobile.twitter.com/daisyswolo) for beta reading it and to [lena](https://mobile.twitter.com/bensoloswhore) for the gorgeous moodboard
> 
> Enjoy!

The next week brought more snow and agitation to the walls of Hogwarts. The end of the semester was coming and so exams and essays were being delivered in full swing; both students and faculty struggled with the amount of work. The only other subject of the noisy and crowded hallways was the upcoming ball. Everyone in the castle was excited for the event, except perhaps for the two main organizers. 

Holdo had announced the news of the incoming dancing classes during Thursday’s breakfast to the students, causing a mixed commotion of whining and grinning. Although there was one common opinion: everyone wanted to see Professor Solo and Professor Johnson’s aftermath.   
  


* * *

If Rey had to hear another student interrupt her lecture on Werewolves to ask about what she and her dear colleague had prepared for the festivities she swore she would combust.

_“For the last time miss Wren, I will not answer any questions regarding the ball. Now if you please, open you books on page 394.”_

The truth was: they had nothing planned yet, and she would only meet professor Solo in the following evening.

 _“Godric, help me”_ she sighed. She knew she was being a bit harsh on the students, they had all the right to be curious, but her stomach was weirdly growling in anticipation for the meeting.

* * *

When she opened the door of the arts and crafts classroom Solo was already buried in books and what seemed to be different types of cloth.

 _“You’re late”_ he said without even looking at her.

She checked her wristwatch _“It’s 7:03”_

 _“You said to meet at seven”_ he finally raised his stare and tilted his head. _“You are late”_

 _Crazy Ravenclaw. It hasn’t been even thirty seconds and I want to turn your ears into cauliflowers_. Imagining hexing him was the only thing preventing her from snapping. Although, as tempting as it was to turn her fantasies into reality, she doubted Holdo would be so benevolent again.

 _“I see you have brought almost no material whatsoever”_ He said looking at her getting her notebook and quill out of her bag. _“Don’t worry about your lack of preparation, I anticipated what we would discuss and took the liberty to make lists of options for most of the decisions that must be made”_ Why did he always had to be like that? Rey always had a feeling he was insulting her.

_“As much as I admire your enthusiasm, I thought this was supposed to be a task for two, professor.”_

_“I thought you wanted to limit our time together as much as possible”_

_“I believe I was simply agreeing with your statement”_ Solo froze for a second and Rey continued _“So, if we are on the same page, why don’t you tell me what you have been up to?”_

After the initial clashing, they quickly fell into their professional autopilot. They spent the next hour discussing different types of cloths for the table towels, lighting ideas and what theme they should go for. It was for the lack of better word the weirdest meeting Rey had ever been to and the longest moment of peace in their relationship.

Despite her annoyance, Rey couldn’t help but marvel his taste and eye for the aesthetic. She knew his mother was an important member of the Ministry and had even been considered multiple times to occupy the highest rank. He must have attended multiple galas and important events. She thought.

 _“Are you even listening to me?”_ he calmly inquired. Rey felt her cheeks burning, she was caught staring. Trying to hide her embarrassment she fell into their usual teasing _“Sorry, I just think you are a little outdated, old man”_

_“Pardon me?”_

_“This is beautiful, and classy, but no fun at all!”_ she gestured to his detailed schematics. _“And we can’t hire the Modal Nodes! The students will think this is a parents meeting.”_

 _“What do you suggest then?”_ His plushy lips formed a thin line and Rey could sense his brandy shaded eyes studying her.

_“I know someone else. The main vocalist studied at the same time I did; you know, after the dinosaurs were extinct”_

Silence. For a second Rey worried her teasing might have gone too far until she noticed his pale features turning into a bright shade of pink at her provocation. _“I’m not a boomer”_

_“Sorry?”_

_“You called me a boomer the other day. And you keep implying I’m ancient. I am not that older than you.”_

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle _“It’s an expression dumbass. And the fact that you didn’t know that only proves my point”_ She softly smiled as she continued _“You may not be that old, but you have the soul of grumpy the dwarf”_

For Rey’s surprise, he didn’t seem to bother and even gave her a lopsided grin _“I liked that movie”_

Had she heard what she thought she heard? Had Mr. Grumpy Dark Lord watched a princess movie? “ _You watched Snow White?”_

_The bastard simply shrugged “My dad is a muggle; I grew up with muggle culture too you know. Besides, you know that movie is old, right?”_

_“So, you have watched Snow White”_

_“Yes, among other muggle movies and cartoons. We used to play videogames too; pacman and space invaders most of the time”_

_“Godric, you_ **_are_ ** _old”_

_“Not that old” He raised his finger in reassurance._

_“Okay”_ she smirked _“boomer”_

 _“You have my father to blame then.”_ He grinned.

Rey couldn’t believe they were having an actual friendly conversation. It was good, Solo wasn’t as bad as she thought he was. Socially awkward yes, but not that bad at all. He was even smiling, for Merlin’s sake!

After the soft moment, Solo quickly returned to his impassive stare and started checking his notes _“So, I guess the only thing left is the dancing lesson.”_ Rey froze _“Holdo said it would be something rather simple, we just need to teach the basics and instruct the prefects in order for them to open the ballroom”_ He must have noticed her untypical silence because he soon turned to her with a worried look _“Is there something wrong?”_

Rey silently wished for the floor to swallow her _“I guess this is a good time to say that I can’t waltz”_

 _“You do know what a waltz is, don’t you?”_ her coworker merely stared at her with a puzzled look

_“Of course, I do, I’m not a troll!”_

_“I never said that!”_

_“It’s the dance from all of the princess’ movies!”_

_He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “Rowena give me strength. Please don’t tell me your only references are from cartoons”_

_“Of course not, it was a joke for Godric’s sake”_ The poor elder never understood a joke. And even though that one was mostly accurate of Rey’s knowledge of the dance; she would give her body to the Blast-Ended Skrewts before admitting it _“You really are no fun”_

 _“Well, we will have to do something about it.”_ He muttered while studying his timetable _“You can’t teach the students something that you don’t know”_ When he looked at her, she silently thanked that he didn’t appear judgmental _“We should practice before we start the classes. Is Saturday evening a good time for you?”_

 _“Yes”_ She sighed, remembering the piles of essays that needed grading on top of her desk. Who needs sleeping anyway?

_“Look, I just want to do what’s best for the students; even if I despise the task, I intend to do it well”_

Rey was caught off guard and took a second to sink in what he’d said. _“Do you think I don’t?”_

_“I didn’t mean to. I just… You are making this more difficult than it already is!” If he looked blushed then, now he certainly remembered a huge tomato._

_“I beg you a pardon?! You were the one who was difficult from the first day!”_ Why was he being so mean again?

_“I’m sorry if I wasn’t my best self after we were both punished over something that was your fault!”_

Silence. If Rey had a knife, she would be able to cut the tension in the air between the two. She was tired of arguing and frustrated at what had become the end of their meeting; so, she raised her head in one last defiance. 

_“Well then, I apologize for putting you in such despicable situation but since we are both professionals, I believe we will meet the standards of this fine institution. See you on Saturday, professor. Have a great night.”_ And slammed the door.

She thought she heard him call her, but her ears were buzzing, and her eyes were blinded by tears.

_Stupid Solo. Why can’t you keep your fat mouth shut?_ He panicked when he saw her flinch at the perspective of meeting him so much during the week and wanted to reassure her that it was just their job and he didn’t intend to bother her any more than he already did. Still, he enraged her even further. Why was that he always seemed to be more socially inept than usual around her?

The beginning of their meeting was the longest friendly conversation that they had managed to achieve; and he had to admit it was nice talking to someone. Even if that someone was teasing him all the time. She was a nice company, a feisty, beautiful, stubborn company. 

_Infuriating woman._ He huffed dismantling his perfectly styled locks with his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ The Modal Nodes ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Figrin_D%27an_and_the_Modal_Nodes) is the “Cantina band” from A New Hope
> 
> [ Blast-Ended Skrewt](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Blast-Ended_Skrewt)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combining business with other's pleasure was a terrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter today. At least it's an update? hahahaha

Rey had decided to take her and Solo’s agreement strictly. She would not have any more interaction with him than what was absolutely necessary. She started avoiding the staff room and the library and made sure to stay away from the transfiguration room. Thankfully, her rude colleague seemed to be doing the same thing; he rarely had meals in the Great Hall, but now his tall frame was always absent from the teachers’ table.

Even the students noticed that something was off. There were whispers that Professor Solo was quieter than usual, and hadn't given any detentions in three days (a new record!). Their DADA professor, on the other hand, looked uncharacteristically severe: Ezra Bridger received detention after being caught with all flavoured beans during classes, Willian Dunn was sent to the headmistress office after an incident with Cornish Pixies. Their strange behavior raised the most extraordinary theories, such as the possibility that they teachers might’ve had switched minds. 

However, even though Rey was usually attentive about her students’ gossip, she was now completely oblivious to the fairy tales being told about her manner; her last encounter with Professor Solo and her upcoming new ones with the man were driving her crazy and distracted. In addition to the worries of being humiliated with her poor dancing skills and lack of class, she was anxious about seeing Mr. Boomer’s face.

She was so caught up playing with her oatmeal, trying to remember all the flaws on his stupidly handsome face and new ways to insult him, that she didn’t notice a large owl flying to her direction until it dropped a small package in front of her. Furrowing in confusion, she noticed there was no name or identification.

Inside there was a dark red scarf, with subtle golden details that sparkled depending on the angle the light hit it. It was beautiful. But who sent it? _Maybe Finn?_ The Charms Professor was also a fellow Gryffindor; or Rose, perhaps, the tiny woman noticed how miserable Rey had been in the past few weeks. Enjoying the fluffy wool of her gift, she decided to investigate and to pay a visit to her friend in the glasshouse later.

* * *

After lunch, she began her walk to the glasshouses. It had stopped snowing some days ago, and the freezing cold was a contrast to the clear sky and bright sun above her. Wearing a thick black cloak and her new scarf she enjoyed the little bit of sunlight on her forehead.

When she arrived at the greenhouse she noticed through the window that there was someone else with Rose. _Who else would be crazy enough to go outside in this weather?_

 _“Rosie!_ ” She burst the door open.

Immediately her friend who was examining a jar of Aconite with the other visitor turned her head. _“Rey! So good to see you here!”_ The other person slowly turned to her direction.

It was the first time that Rey had seen Armitage Hux panic. His eyes were wide and his face and ears were almost as red as his hair.

 _“Johnson. Why are you here?”_ the ginger asked, struggling with words.

_“To see Rose. What about you?”_

_“Hum...”_ He mumbled, awkwardly showing a small bottle. _“Ingredients.”_

It was only then that Rey noticed that Rose was also slightly blushed. The realization hit her like a punch and it gave her a great idea, to combine business and pleasure.

_“Hux, can you waltz?”_

* * *

_“One, two, three. One, two, three. Are you even trying?”_

_“Shut up Hux.” Terrible idea._

_“You were the one who asked for help,”_ he sighed. The ginger hadn’t fully recovered from their meeting in the glasshouse and seemed to be even more annoyed with Rey since; although he was being unusually polite, probably thanks to Rose’s presence. It was certainly the only reason he agreed to that nonsense. Rey said that it would be a great idea for them to prepare for the ball and “spend some quality time together”. Rose was particularly enthusiastic about dancing lessons and Hux was so panicked that said yes.

 _“Sorry, yes I am trying.”_ Rey painted and sipped a bit of her water.

_“Shouldn’t you practice with Solo since you two will have to teach the students?”_

_“He’s too busy correcting essays and stuff. With the end of the term you know.”_

_“Right.”_ Thank God Hux wasn’t much of a talker, no doubt because now it was Rose’s turn.

 _“Professor Tico, would you give me your hand?”_ He turned to the Herbology teacher.

 _“Of course Professor Hux.”_ She shyly gave him her hand and with a flick of his wand Hux restarted the song.

It was an upbeat waltz, a traditional wizard one that Rey wasn’t familiar with. She stood back and watched her colleagues spin across the empty dungeon. Although Rose wasn’t an expert like Hux, she was way better than Rey. Despite her occasional stumbling they were both graceful and always giggling at eventual mistakes. That’s how it was supposed to look. _We are truly blind._ Rey smiled as she watched the blooming in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more Reylo content later. That was for the gingerrose family.  
> I'll be back next month haha (that was a joke, please don't hate me.)  
> Peace out. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She drank her butterbeer with a renewed confidence, ready to face anything-
> 
> “Aham.”
> 
> Almost anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~in Jim Moriarty's voice: "did you miss me?"
> 
> yes it is I, and of course it was all thoroughly planned so I would post this in December (SARCASM)  
> And what can I say, I like tiny chapters, but that's why I'm posting two at the same time.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year yall!

_“No.”_

_“I think it suits you.”_ Rose smirked. The DADA teacher thought that her best friend was spending way too much time with their dear potion’s master.

_“I look like a pink Puffskein.”_

There were only two weeks left before Christmas and the infamous Winter Ball, and Rose thought it was the perfect time to start looking for their gowns. If it depended on Rey, she would wear some of her old formal robes and call it a day; but Rose had other ideas in mind. At the moment Rey was wearing a pink monstrosity: it’s multiple layers didn’t allow anyone to get closer than 1 meter from her, and the tacky paper looking flowers covered her bust, arms and neck.

 _“I think it’s very appropriate for a member of the faculty, doesn’t show much.”_ The herbology teacher laughed.

 _“Very funny.”_ Rey rolled her eyes, playfully. It was good, leaving the castle for a bit. And in spite of her grumbling, she was having fun. _“Maybe people might be so distracted by the dress that they won’t notice the whole dancing thing.”_

Rose cringed at that. _“We can schedule another class with Armitage, if you wish.”_

 _Hell no, no third wheeling again._ _“No, it’s alright. I’ll need to see you-know-who eventually.”_

 _“Rey… You haven’t talked to him yet?!”_ Rose raised her eyebrow.

_“I know, I know, but I can’t help it if he’s been avoiding me!”_

_“If I recall, you haven’t tried to reach him either.”_

_“Touché._ ” She snorted.

After that they left the little Hogsmeade store. Rey knew Rose was right, but it didn’t mean it was any easier to admit it. She adjusted her new red scarf. _Pull it together Johnson, you are a bloody adult and a well respected professor, you can deal with Mr. arrogant face,_ she thought. 

_“We are not completely irresponsible you know, we are just using the ‘divide and conquer’ strategy: He’s taking care of the decoration and I’m dealing with the band.”_

_“I thought Holdo said it was supposed to be a group exercise.”_

_“Out of Holdo’s sight, out of Holdo’s mind.”_

Rose rolled her eyes and they entered the Three Broomsticks. The place was filled with students, teachers and locals protecting themselves from the cold. The two friends went straight to the bar, where the owner, Omar Tres, promptly gave them a couple of butterbeers.

_“I’ve been thinking, we could take a look at some of the magazines from Madam Sabé’s. I’m sure she has more dress options.”_

_“I don’t know Rose. We are not little girls anymore.”_

Rose got closer so no one would hear her, as if she was telling a secret. _“Rey, just because we are badass teachers doesn’t mean we can’t wear pretty dresses.”_

Rey smiled, Rose of course was always right. They were badass women. They could do anything. She drank her butterbeer with a renewed confidence, ready to face anything-

_“Aham.”_

_Almost anything._ The DADA teacher almost choked on her drink, spilling half of it on the bartender’s face. While Rose greeted the newcomers, Rey desperately tried to recompose herself.

When she turned around, She found a deeply amused Hux and an embarrassed Benjamin Solo. Hux was as red as a tomato, trying so hard not to laugh that he couldn’t muster a greeting.

 _“Miss Johnson.”_ The dark haired man said.

 _“Hellooo there.”_ She replied awkwardly.

The ginger, who was slowly returning to his usual pale self, elbowed his companion.

The taller man looked at the ceiling. _“Hum, Chewie said he is expecting us to get the christmas trees. And Jannah said she could help us with the lights.”_ He paused, finally looking at the brunette. _“Is tomorrow okay for you?” He looks like a lost puppy,_ she thought.

Now it was Rose’s time to elbow her friend.

_“Hum yes, yes! Sure.” Perfect eloquence._

_“Okay great!”_ He seemed almost surprised, and smiled shyly.

They looked at each other for a moment and Rey smiled too. _Maybe we can make this work_ , she secretly hoped.

 _“Great!”_ Hux clapped. “ _We were just leaving, have a good day ladies!”_ The ginger said and pulled Ben by his arm.

_Why did Solo look suddenly annoyed at Hux?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Puffskein](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Puffskein) and [Pygmy Puff](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Pygmy_Puff)  
> [Omar Tres](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Oma_Tres)  
> [Sabé](https://starwars.fandom.com/pt/wiki/Legends:Sab%C3%A9) plays the role of [Madam Malkin](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Malkin)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything finally seemed to be on the right track, and Rey had a damn good feeling about it.

Rey repeated Rose’s mantra as she walked to Chewie’s hutt. _I’m a badass teacher_ , she reminded herself, in spite of the weird butterflies in her stomach. 

Reaching the edge of the forbidden forest she finally spotted the two wizards. Professor Solo was a tall man, but nothing in comparison to the school’s gamekeeper. Chewie was easily more than 3 meters tall, built like a viking and his long hair and beard reminded Rey of Cousin Itt from that muggle movie. However, behind the imposing figure there was a kind man, with a predilection for hugs.

 _“Little Rey!”_ the hairy man exclaimed.

 _“Hey Chewie.”_ She smiled, giving him a quick hug.

 _“Miss Johnson.”_ Solo greeted.

_“Mr. Solo.”_

The half giant proceeded to pat her head. _“I thought you two were not going to show up at all! We usually would have already decorated the castle at this time of the year.”_

 _“Sorry about that.”_ the woman shyly replied.

_“No worries, Benny boy explained that Holdo gave you folks a lot of extra work, uh?”_

Solo cringed at the nickname. _“Let’s get started?”_

-

Rey had to admit that choosing Christmas Trees was funny. Even with Solo’s ridiculous perfectionism, she was enjoying herself.

While the other professor insisted on looking for two trees with the exact same size, Rey admired the forest and it’s creatures. She even saw a fairy hiding behind some rocks and befriended a bowtruckle that now rested on her shoulder. After seeing her partner spend 15 minutes analyzing two pine trees, she decided to intervene. Even Chewie was tired.

 _“You know you will never find two exact trees, right?”_ she finally said. _“Each living being is unique.”_

Ben’s expression even relaxed and he smiled. _“You’re right.”_

 _“Of course I am.”_ She raised her head with a playful smirk. _“And these two will look lovely”_ She added softly.

She heard Chewie chuckling some meters away.

-

After another half an hour later - because of course Mr. Solo wanted another _bigger_ specimen to make a full trio - they finally took the enormous trees to the Great Hall where piles and piles of cardboard boxes were waiting. 

Thankfully it was way past lunch time. It would have been utterly inconvenient to hit the poor students’ heads with floating giant twigs. Of course that also meant that they had lost the meal and Rey’s stomach was already making terrifying noises.

They placed the gigantic trees behind the teachers table and Rey couldn’t wait any longer. _“Maybe we should head to the kitchens, I’m starving.”_

The bastard had the nerve to smirk while he quietly opened one of the boxes with his wand. _“Don’t worry, I took care of it.”_

 _“Look, I don’t know about you but I can’t live just with sunlight and- AHRG”_ Rey almost fell back at a snapping sound.

When she turned around she saw a house elf dressed in a yellow rag, with a heavenly tray of sandwiches and hot chocolate.

“Miss Johnson looks rather startled.” the small creature cleverly observed. “Master Solo! Mister Chewbacca said you asked me to fetch some lunch! It is an honor to see Master Solo!”

“Thank you Threepio,” Ben replied kindly, helping the elf with the tray. “And you know you don’t need to call me Master.”

 _“Of course Master Solo. How wonderful it is to see you, it has been a while since you’ve come to visit us in the kitchen. You would not believe the gossip going around this year, by the maker, that silly Chopper said you were to be engaged to-”_ **_engaged?_**

 _“Hum, Threepio, as much as I enjoy your company, we really need to finish this.”_ The tall man suddenly interrupted.

_“Of course Master Solo, is there anything else that I can do for you?”_

_“No, it’s alright. Thank you.”_

_“Of course Master Solo.”_ He smiled and turned to greet Rey with an exaggerated bow. _“Miss Johnson.”_ And disappeared.

Rey wasted no time and attacked the tray. Solo shortly followed and they sat on the raised platform of the teachers’ table.

 _“He used to work for my family, Threepio,”_ he explained. _“Talks a bit too much though.”_

 _“He’s perfect to me,”_ the woman replied with a full mouth of ham and cheese sandwich. _“So...”_ she continued after swallowing everything. _“Engagement?”_

Rey swore she could see the point of his ears turning pink under his dark hair.

 _“One of the perks of knowing Threepio since forever, he’s always asking about me getting married, he’s honestly worse than my mom,”_ he smiled.

_“Do you want to? To get married, I mean.”_

_“Maybe. With the right person.”_ Rey noticed that she had never seen her colleague more peaceful, and the new expression looked great on him. They were so close that she could see that his irises had a darker inner circle.

_“Maybe you can ask Chopper about that suitor.”_

The man turned full pink and his eyes were wide like someone had scared him. _Bloody Merlin, I said something wrong again, shit shit shit. “I’m so sorry, I said something wrong didn’t I? Forget about it, I’m so sorry”_

 _“No, no, you have nothing to apologise for,”_ he quickly replied, his face going from fright to worry in a second. _“I should be the one apologising,”_ he sighed _“I know how poorly I have been acting. I’m not the best at socialising. And I realise I am rude when I get nervous.”_

 _Was Benjamin Solo apologising? Praise the wizard god was this the end of the world?_ Rey realised she was probably looking as shocked as he was just seconds before.

 _“I was so scared that I was annoying you or wasting your time that I ended up screwing everything up.”_ He looked down. _“I didn’t know how to apologise. Henceforth the scarf - Hux thought it was a good idea.”_

_Oh, that stupid overgrown puppy_.

 _“Ben, you didn’t need to buy me anything, I just wanted your apology, and to understand what happened.”_ Rey put her hand on top of his in reassurance. _“And you were not annoying me before-”_

Solo raised his eyebrow.

_“Okay, maybe you were annoying me a little before. But I can confirm that today has been great. I really needed a break from the paperwork.”_

_“Me too.”_

The young woman knew that Solo’s smile matched hers. Everything finally seemed to be on the right track, and Rey had a damn good feeling about it.


End file.
